User talk:Marco A
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the File:RedDeadRedemptionMapa.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Thanks. Thanks for adding the icon for Every Shot Counts to the Cheats Page. I don't have the game on PS3 so I couldn't get ahold of that symbol to post. Cheers! - JackFrost23 16:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:images Okay, you have some great pictures, and nice wikis(Red Dead and LA Noire) too. -- Ilan xd 15:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Where Are You Getting These Pictures? How have you managed to find wanted posters for characters who are not bounties in the game? Don't get me wrong, I hope they're legitimate because they name at least two members of Dutch's Gang I didn't know previously. I have in-game pictures of them, too so I can make pages if I can corroborate that these names are official. Let me know... - JackFrost23 16:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :How were you able to extract these images from the game? :- JackFrost23 16:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::So, can you get pics of NPC characters and their names? Like the multiplayer skins that you uploaded? ::- JackFrost23 21:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::On this subject, it'd also be great if you could find pics of some of the Chinese characters in-game. We have most of them, but there are still a couple who's names I don't know, including the two dudes who only appear around El Matadero and also the old guy working at the Blackwater Bank who wears the same outfit as Zhou. Would be cool if you could get their identities. :::Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not to mention the Blackjack dealer in the Blackwater Saloon... ;) :::: -JackFrost23 23:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm working on it but they are thousands of files and these files in turn, have other inside ... :::::I think I may have figured out what those pictures actually are... :::::Due to the fact that they are mostly from a 3/4 view and are still in the blocky stage (you can still see polygons on some of them) I'm concluding that they are the icon pics for the map editor. :::::I think if you could view the world map they used to lay out who and what goes where all over the gameworld, you'd see these little icons marking the locations. :::::I could be wrong, but I think it's a good guess for why the animals don't look as natural as the ones in-game. :::::Let me know what you think... :::::Cheers! :::::- JackFrost23 05:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Lloyd Yeah, I saw that, maybe he was meant to be in the game but Rockstar removed him from the final version. I think it is better to ask Jack or Hobbes about him. Here is, however the page "Lloyd Duffy". -- Ilan xd 18:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Leigh Johnson Hi, where is Marshal Leigh jonhson, did you miss him or it's me. thanks for your nice pictures. Ok thanks. RE: I will try, but I ain't sure. This is the first time I saw a template in that "style". You should also ask Jack, Hobbes or Annon. I'll check this template. -- Ilan xd 18:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Why do you got his http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sheriff.png. wy did you put it in the category of the inventory? can we have it in game, and put him on our clothes et remote it (just like the bandana)? Thanks for your answer in advance.Alex Ashfold 14:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh....crap! lol XD, but thanks for your answer.Alex Ashfold 14:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog translation Hello Chiquito! :) Sure, no problem! I just hope I got it right. You only wanted the blog post translated, right? Here it is :) Hallo an alle! Ich bin Chiquito, Gründer und Verwalter des spanischen Red Dead Wikis. Ich werde jede Menge Bilder hochladen und mit euch teilen, auch aufgrunddessen, dass wir ohnehin die Databases teilen und ich bereits auch schon Bilder von euch genommen habe. Also ist es nur fair, dass ich meine Ressourcen auch mit euch teile. Ich werde diesen Blog jedesmal updaten, wenn ich Bilder hochlade. Besucht mein Profil, um die hochgeladenen Bilder zu finden! (Link oben) If you need some help with german again, feel free to ask! (QueenAnnesRevenge 11:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC)) RE: Blog Yes that's really nice from you! I'm sure they appreciate it! De nada! :) (QueenAnnesRevenge 11:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC)) Oh that's great! I've seen your blog in the german RDR wiki :) Thanks again for sharing the pictures with us! QueenAnnesRevenge 21:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) hi, im wondering about the interactive map, it is in spanish, and i would like to know how to find the file, so i can make an english one Tjlongshot 21:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) yes, that map Tjlongshot 09:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) "Mummies" Those pictures of "Mummies" you have uploaded appear to be the models for the corpses that Seth is seen digging up throughout his missions. Darth Hendrix 19:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Problem with textures Hello Chiquito! I translated your blog, I hope it helps and that it's not too late. Hallo an alle! Ich hab ein Problem mit der Textur von Roberto dem Luchs - ich weiß nicht genau welche seine ist. Texturen Modelle Ich denke es ist die Dritte oder Fünfte, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das Bild ist nicht so gut… Edit: In dem Bild erkennt man schwarze und weiße Linien im Gesicht, das könnte also Textur Nummer 3 sein. (QueenAnnesRevenge 14:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC)) We Borrowed the Woodgrain Infoboxes from You Just wanted to let you know that I liked the woodgrain in your infoboxes on the Spanish site so much that I borrowed them (and made some new ones) for our infoboxes here. Check 'em out, I think they look great... :) - JackFrost23 23:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Undead images Heey Chiquito de la calza, You have some Undead nightmare pictures that could be added to several articles without images. I am looking for a picture of a: *Sasquatch_Heart *Sasquatch_Teeth *Unicorn_Hearts If you find any images of those please leave me a message. Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 03:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you rip all the music for from Undead Nightmare Disk like the cleasing Coot's Chapel Music or tell me where I could get a program to do that thanks. Eljosho1998 (talk) 11:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Eljosho1998 (talk) 11:07, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Program Hi, it's been a while. I was woundering, the program for ripping sound from Red Dead Redemption you told me about, is it ready yet? Thanks. 16:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC) That Alejandro Cruz Pic Chiquito - You always come up with great stuff for the site, so thank you. But I wondering if you could do me a favor? You recently added a much better pic to Alejandro Cruz's article than the one I initially posted, and it looks great. However, it doesn't follow the design layout of the other pages. Is there any way you can re-post the image with a more square cropping like all the rest of the multiplayer characters? Or, if you could provide me with the the source image, I could do the cropping for you. If not, I'll live with it, but I was hoping to keep the pages uniform. Let me know. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 17:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :I would love to see the videos you're making the pictures from. They look like they're very high quality and could help upgrade numerous images here... : JackFrost23 (talk) 18:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for re-cropping that pic, it looks great! :) :: - JackFrost23 (talk) 22:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) How to Use I have downloaded RPFTool and how do you use it? Thanks. 05:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Your New Images for Multiplayer Characters Glad you've managed to replace those as yours have much better resolution than my original screen caps. However, I was wondering if you'd re-crop a few of the ones you posted? Basically, with the MP characters I like to have the name of the character in the pic in their article so there's no mistake that the character is the MP version. I realize these are taken from shots of the Outfitter so it's obviously Multiplayer, but I've had people try to crop the name off and place the pics in their single Player counterparts, which isn't correct. Having the name on the bottom makes it exceedingly obvious. Sorry, for getting on your case about this, but I was hoping to keep up the consistency. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 18:53, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Just so you know, I can offer help with PhotoShop. If you give me the original image, I can crop and adjust it for you. :If you'd like, that is... :Cheers! ;) :- JackFrost23 (talk) 19:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Is this possible? I haven't read that series of books, so I don't know about the character John Farson. Anything's possible, and based on this brief Wikipedia excerpt there are at least some similarities (robbing stagecoaches), but unless one of the Redemption writers mentioned that book as an inspiration I would just consider it a coincidence. 2ks4 (talk) 15:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Quotes Thank you for the offer. Right now I'm just adding a few quotes at a time each time I play. Once I finish my play-through, if I'm missing any pages I can let you know so you could upload those. I'm just starting out, though, so it may be a while. 2ks4 (talk) 16:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Multiplayer in revolver The article is Showdown Mode. 2ks4 (talk) 16:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Items Adding the Spanish images would be fine, just keep the "Image Enhancement" category since eventually it would be good to replace them with English images. A Spanish language image is better than no image, though. Someday I hope to get my capture setup connected again to grab some of the images. 2ks4 (talk) 15:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, those videos should be helpful for catching any items I might have missed. I've been buying just a couple of items at a time so it's easier for me to match up the item with the journal page or showdown character it unlocks. I'm almost at the end of my first play-through now. :2ks4 (talk) 13:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Manny Quinn No, I just completed my first playthrough on Normal and have started some Bounty Hunter Mode so I haven't reached the point where I could get Manny Quinn. 2ks4 (talk) 19:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :I just finished Hard mode and started up Red Wood Revolver mode as Manny. I'll try the fire trick next time I play Showdown Mode to see if it works. I'm not sure the best method of setting myself on fire for six minutes, though. :-) :2ks4 (talk) 18:38, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Have you unlocked his character in Showdown Mode? I think that's what you need to do to unlock his journal page. ::2ks4 (talk) 18:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Marco, I unlocked Manny today. I've added details on the Manny Quinn page and on the talk page on how to do it. Good luck! :::2ks4 (talk) 18:35, February 25, 2013 (UTC) From Billy Cougar Hola gringo is this viki good? :.....Sí lo es,....--Marco Aº 18:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) From Nilly Cougar I mean Billy bueno para usted. Animal Item Incorrect I have been going through and adding you pics for Animal Items into their articles, however I found one that is incorrect. The picture for File:Plumas3.png is not actually a feather, it's the plant Desert Sage. ;) You do not seem to have the Vulture Feathers included with the bird feathers. Just letting you know... Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 23:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is a grave mistake on my part. When I have some time I 'll check. Cheers --Marco Aº 19:05, July 12, 2015 (UTC)